Everfree Forest
Why not check My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki for information on the original Everfree Forest? The Everfree Forest is a mysterious place outside Ponyville that is first introduced in the second episode of season one. The Elements of Harmony are kept there before Twilight Sparkle and her friends retrieve them, it is where Zecora makes her residence, and it's home to a variety of monstrous creatures. =Fanon= Feel free to add your own sub section to this section on how the Everfree Forest relates to your fanfiction. Lore Venture's Home Lore keeps an inn just within the forest, he figured what better adventure than to live right in it Ponytale Everfree Forest is a forest located at the very center of Equestria. It is home to many wild creatures that are capable of taking care of themselves instinctivly without the need of pony aid. The plants also grow wildly and the weather natually occurs without pegasi aid either. How the forest does all this is unknown and feared to Equestrian ponies and is considered unnatual by them, though Steven Magnet knows it's because of the water cycle the weather works and teaches Epic about it. The forest is also notoriously known for monsters. Monsters are regarded different and seperate from animals entirely and in sense abominations. However some creatures can be question if monsters or not such as dragons and chimeras (creatures that consist of a variety of different animals, such as manticores and cockatri), but it is widely believed that dragons are not monsters while chimeras are. The forest itself is also natually enchanted as it has magical plants such as poison joke, heart's desire, zap apple trees and other such flora. Some monsters relate to flora themselves (plant-type monsters) such as the Flories or Timberwolves. One of the great secrets of the forest is that it has paths leading to other places outside of Equestria. Only two known equines live in the Everfree Forest: *Zecora - A zebra who lives not far from the exit Everfree Forest leading to Ponyville. *Epic Mount - An earth pony who lives deep in Everfree Forest. The Everfree Pony The Everfree Pony is an urban legend usually known to some in Ponyville. It is believed to be a lost pony or perhaps a manifestation of the forest itself that takes the form of a grey pony, a guardian spirit of the forest. With various stories, some say it lures curious ponies into the forest to be lost forever while others say that it protect and guides lost ponies home. There are even stories of the Everfree Pony as a vigilante, leaving the forest for other ponies in time of great need while others regard it as a monster. Only a few know who the Everfree Pony truly is. Locations The forest has many locations hidden deep into it's woods. The interior of the forest expands much more ground than possible of it's recorded size by the exterior of the forest. Travel through the forest is also challenged as the paths can be enchanted to lead those in alternate directions, even leading unweary travellers in loops. It is only possible to travel the paths of Everfree Forest to those familiar with the directions the paths will take. The interior size and confusing navigation of the forest is further due to it's enchantment. (Very similar to the Lost Woods from Zelda games.) The forest is also where the ruins of a castle known as the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters stand. At the edge of the forest meeting towards Ponyville there is a large swamp known as the Froggy Bottom Bog, Epic knows this place well as the home to the Hydra. This swamp spans through the forest making up the "Bogg". Everfree Forest is also home to Zecora. At the edge of the forest meeting Ponyville there is a meadow where the statue of Nightmare Moon stands and that every Nightmare Night (pony-Halloween) an offering of sweets is given to the statue to appease Nightmare Moon. As the forest is enchanted, travelling deep into the woods (beyond the castle) can be more confusing as anypony can become irreversibly lost due to the enigmatic and impossible paths of the forest. Only those who know how to navigate the forest, such as Epic Mount who knows the majority of the forest well, can move through it safely. Part of the phenomenon of the forest is the ability to interconnect with other forests with simular environments. Epic Mount's home Epic lives in a small meadow deep into the forest. As easy as it is to get lost in the deep woods there is a vague path to his home which is not difficult for ponies to follow from Ponyville. However the way to Epic's home is longer and more difficult than the way to Zecora's home. Epic's house is a large old tree which has been converted into a home for Epic Mount. Unlike the Books and Branches Library only the top half of the tree is the house, elevated to keep monsters out and the lower half conceals a small basement where Epic keeps memento's of his adventures. This tree is at the very center of the meadow. At the back of his home is a small garden where Epic grows herbs and mostly potatoes. He tries growing other vegetables but potatoes the only vegetable he is good at growing. There is a path leading up to the steps of his home, one of the distinct features of this path is an old and slightly rusty sword in a stone purely as decoration. Despite Epic's home living in Equestria he has never regarded himself as Equestrian believing Equestria and the Everfree Forest as two seperate locations. What he failed to realise was that Everfree Forest was at the very center of Equestria all along. Zecora's hut The home of Zecora. She chosen to live in Everfree Forest due to it's various ingrediants for her potions. Since her experiments with potions can be hazard, living in the seclusion promises nopony to be hurt. However her home is not far from Ponyville and visitors can reach her home with little risk of danger. When Zecora found the young Epic Mount, she allowed to him stay with her until she took him back to pony civilization. Since Epic Mount did not wish to go to Ponyville and she too was lonely, permitted him to stay in her care until he was old enough to live in the forest independantly. Castle of the Two Sisters :Main article: Castle of the Two Sisters The castle from the television series. Before the events of the TV series, was once Epic Mounts temporary abode and from the library, found various books that became the staple of his education with Zecora, he also found the chronicles of Sir Squire whom he became fascinated with. Meadows While the forest can be dark and scary, there are a few meadows in the forest of various sizes, these places have few to no tree's which allow sunlight into the forest and for grass and plants (sometimes magical plants) can grow. These places are not safe from monsters but monsters rarely enter meadows due to lack of darkness and cover. These meadows can be home to rare wild animals of Everfree Forest. Epic Mount knows of a particular meadow with some tree's, one tree has the nest of Green-wing Song Birds. He took Fluttershy to see them one time to calm her down after a fight with a Hydra and promise to take her to see them anytime she wishes. Dead Woods The Dead Woods is one of the uncharted areas of Everfree Forest. The place literally being dead woodland, with lifeless husk of trees standing and the ground barren. A supposedly haunted location but little evidence so, it is home to more darker and dangerous monsters, such as the giant spider Ahgg who's territory is decorated with thick spider webs. Dead Woods is one of the few locations Epic Mount will never venture unless he has to. Evergreen The Evergreen is a Large Magical Tree located near the edge of the Everfree Forest. This tree produces a force-field, marked by a ring of mushrooms, that prohibies violance done around d the tree, casting out any one who tried to harm the tree or anyone around it. The Evergreen stay green all year long because of the force-field. It's grows heart shaped fruit. Ernesto's Shack is located near the Evergreen. Shadowbolts Base A Shadowbolts HQ and Academy was built in the Everfree Forest to secretly train pegasi who couldn't get into the Wonderbolts Academy. Many pegasi live in the academy since most don't have a home or can't afford one. Carmen Descant's Cottage Carmen built a small, dark, cottage where she currently resides in. A few know of the location but do not know how to get there because of all the danger that is around it. Elements Within The Headquarters of Everfree Forever resides in the forest, along with Zeo's house. Also Cryla is seen frequently going there due to her ability to not be hurt by the forest. Slender Mane A number of ponies go missing while exploring the Everfree Forest. Their disappearances are often attributed to the folk legend of the Slender Mane, who does not hesitate to abduct or terminate vulnerable individuals. Category:Canon Category:Locations Category:Ponytale